Discussion:Vengeances en séries (2/2)/@comment-8451018-20150221035039
Bon, j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à me remettre de cet épisode mais il serait temps de poster un truc avant un autre fameux épisode où je sais très bien que je vais perdre la tête. ALORS, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je m'habitue à l'esprit loufoque que RIB & cie ont décidé de donner à la série dans ce double épisode ou c'est si c'est parce que j'étais particulièrement bien disposée vis-à-vis de cet épisode, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé. :D Et puis, j'étais surtout particulièrement bien disposée. Hum, hum... =P Les musiques sont vraiment top comparé à l'épisode précédent. Je regrette à mort la disparition de l'a capella pour les Warblers, mais les ND ont vraiment assuré sur leur setlist. All Out Of Love me donne des frissons. *-* Parlons de Kitty. Ça ne m'a pas fait grand-chose de lui dire au revoir en S5 mais, finalement, je suis bien contente de la retrouver. Elle va nous malmener ces ND un peu trop sympas et apporter un peu de pep's au groupe des anciens. Et, franchement, j'ai beaucoup apprécié la vulnérabilité qu'elle a montré en début d'épisode avec la sensation qu'elle a eu de s'être faite abandonnée : elle est remontée en flèche dans mon estime. Et puis, j'aimerais souligner quand même l'excellent développement, même minime, dont elle a bénéficié. C'est génial de voir où elle en en est rendue en tant que personnage. Elle s'est ouverte aux autres sans perdre de sa personnalité et a accepté de mettre sa "bichitude" aux services de bonnes valeurs. C'est vraiment bien. :) Et comme on le dit souvent : Glee is not a documentary. Je pense clairement que la récente amitié Lea-Becca a contribué à créer cette alliance Rachel-Kitty. Je ne m'en plains pas. Elle était très cool. Ça fait du bien les amitiés girl-girl quand même. *-* Par contre, je ne reviens pas sur le fait que ça m'écœure un peu la façon dont les ND ont gagné. C'est pas cool. Leurs reprises était vraiment très belles et très esprit ND sur des vieux standards. Mais ça reste de la triche. Et, c'est pas le message de Glee, ça. C'est dommage. :/ Et, je regrette mais, même sans a cappella, les Warbichoux ne méritaient de finir derrière les VA. Ah oui et heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas fait durer longtemps l'hypnose pour Sam : ce truc me saoule puissamment. Bon, au moins, il nous a trouvé Spencer. Est-ce que le coup du "Sois le nouveau Finn" était vraiment nécessaire, par contre ? Je ne suis pas sûre… :S En revanche, un truc que j'adore, c'est le discours Méta-Glee. Non mais sérieux, il n'y a eu que ça, limite ! Je m'en délecte mais, je me demande vraiment si les auteurs ne sont pas en mode "On s'en fout, c'est la dernière saison, YOLO sur nos bêtises !" Ou alors, en réalité, ils ont passé leur temps le wiki en train de prendre en note tout ce qu'on disait sur leurs incohérences pour pouvoir s'en servir et se moquer d'eux-mêmes... *jette un regard méfiant aux alentours* Mon moment préféré restera la discussion entre Klainer-Sue et Anti-Klaine-Becky. Une discussion qui me semblait plus que familière et qui m'a beaucoup faite rire avec le "Okay, Becky shup up, you're ruinning this, honey". Parce que c'est clairement quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire. Alala, j'aime bien quand on se moque de nous, aussi. XD Et tout le monde ship Klaine dans cette série ou bien ?? O_o Sue, bon d'accord, on a compris. Sam, c'est normal. Mais WTF sur Monsieur Scarlatine ! X'D Je sais bien que Kurt & Blaine appartiennent à NY mais d'où il le sait lui ?! XD Bon, je pars du principe que, comme il était là lors de leur fiançailles, le pauvre bougre a dû voir la lumière. =P Rien n'est logique dans ce show… O_o Enfin, moment d'extase, moment de ma déclaration d'amour aux ascenseurs. J'ai adoré la SL Klaine. Kurt & Blaine n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert dans cet ascenseur. Ça aurait été trop tôt et surtout douloureux à ce stade. Qu'il prennent leur temps, c'est bien. Là, ils avaient juste besoin de réapprendre à être proches. Cette petite discussion "MC Hot Chocolate/ Little Feta" est adorable et je suis reconnaissante à Chris et Darren pour cette petite impro. ;-) Et, Kurt a peut-être arrêter de courir après Blaine (Hum… il aura pas couru longtemps quand même), mais en aucun cas, il ne l'aime plus. Sa réaction comparé à la mention de Dave, son regard triste après leur baiser, même ce petit geste de sur son avant-bras avec ce kiss : ♪ He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah ♫ Et ce baiser : wow ! lls auraient très bien pu s'arrêter au moment où JigSue a levé les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Mais nooooon. Au contraire, ils l'ont approfondi. Trop de passion ! *dead/dead/I'm so fucking dead* J'aurais adoré que cet ascenseur ne s'ouvre pas au final… =P Par contre, le coup du "Regarde Sue ! Ton plan a échoué. On est juste amis et je prends Kurt par les épaules parce qu'en fait j'ai toujours pris Kurt par les épaules, c'est un peu ma place, c'est surtout très naturel… mais euh, ah oui, ça contredit un peu tout mon speech et on passe pour un vieux couple marié donc je vais euh… faire comme si je n'avais rien fait et si vous n'avez pas compris, je le répète : on est juste amis." Voilà. Bah, juste ça quoi. =P La remise en couple prend du temps. Tant mieux. J'adore quand ils sont séparés, en fait. J'adore vraiment voir un couple qui s'aime être séparé. On ressent mieux l'amour et c'est plus intéressant à regarder. Enfin, je serai hyper happy quand ils seront re-ensemble, hein ? C'est juste que je trouve ça passionné et c'est ce que je préfère dans les films/séries/livres. ^-^ Et aussi tant que y a du drama, y a de la SL. Et je suis tellement okay avec l'idée que Klaine soit une A-plot durant ce début de saison. *-* Et je termine par une de mes répliques préférées : ''- So, we should actually thank you. '' ''- Well, then, thank me. '' ''- Thank you ! '' ''- Don't actually thank her !'' .*tousse* Old Married Couple *tousse*